


Varian/Reader: Entwined

by varian04



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varian04/pseuds/varian04
Summary: (ONE CHAPTER HAS AN EXPLICIT WARNING.)This is an AU where Varian did turn evil, but Rapunzel helped him free his father in the end and he became good again. He is now 17 and living with his father happily.After your father, a baker in Corona, leaves for a trip and leaves you to run the bakery for three days, you are given the chance to meet the customers. But an accident in the bakery leads to a close encounter with a young alchemist. He comes for bread, only to take your heart with him instead. The two of you hope to get closer to each other, but neither is brave enough to talk to the other.





	1. Flour Mishap

You threw your feet up on the bench in your bedroom, sighing loudly. You had absolutely nothing to do. It was too early to play with the smaller children who were not awake, and your inspiration to draw or paint had fizzled. You stared at the ceiling, frowning slightly. You heard your bedroom door burst open with a pint of excitement, sending you lurching upright. Your father was beaming in the doorway, making you smile. He always did, considering he knew exactly how to do it. 

"Hello, my little sunflower!" Your father let out a belly laugh as he pulled you into his arms. 

"Hello, papa!" You laughed as you were engulfed in a hug.  He gently lowered you to the ground, smiling softly at you. 

"(Y/N), papa has to go away for a while." He told you. He always spoke to you as though you were only a child. You didn't mind it, though. Your eyes softened as you looked at him. 

"But, papa, why?" You asked. He gently ruffled your hair, letting out a small chuckle. 

"Oh, (Y/N). I will only be gone for 3 days. Besides, it will be fun for you, won't it?" He asked, a mischievous smile on his face. "You can work the bakery! You can meet the customers! Besides, you will be able to have a bit of freedom!"

"I know, but I'll miss you, Papa!" You hugged him. He chuckled a bit again, smiling at you.

"Oh, my little sunflower." He said gently. "You'll be alright." 

He pulled his hat onto his head as he began to walk out of your bedroom. He turned, tipping his hat to you. You mimed tipping your hat back, and watched him walk out of your room. You followed him down the stairs as you saw him walk through the bakery, walking away into the early morning streets of Corona. The sun peeked over the ocean, shining brightly at you. You squinted, smiling as you leaned in the bakery doorway. You thought about what your father had said.

_Freedom?_

You'd always considered your life rather free with your father, he never kept you too locked up. What was he implying?

The early morning run for bread would start soon, now that the sun had awoken. You flipped the sign on the door, leaving a greeting "open" sign facing the other side of the glass. Your father had prepared a lot of bread, but it was not enough. You ran behind the counter, hastily pulling on an apron as you pushed your hair out of your face. You smiled to yourself as you pulled out all the ingredients you needed to make more bread. You needed enough for the entire kingdom, and you know of people who travel across from other villages just to get supplies and food. So you even made extra. 

Sure enough, villagers started flooding through your door. A few expressed shock at the absence of your father, others asked how you were enjoying running the bakery, children expressed excitement because they knew you and it was so exciting that you were running the bakery, and others complimented your work. Coins rattled as they paid for their bread, the bell on the door dinged with every entry, and every small sound sent a rush through your blood and a fizz of excitement in your heart. The morning rush faded into the evening, and you smiled softly to yourself. It was almost time to close down store. You were proud of yourself for all the work you had done that day. You pushed your hair from your eyes and sighed gently, walking up the stairs into your room.

You grabbed a hairbrush, brushing your hair back from your face. You smiled at your reflection in the river, leaning your head down more as you brushed your hair. Then, unexpectedly, you heard it again.

_Ding!_

You panicked, dropping your hairbrush on the bedroom floor. You scrambled out into the kitchen in a panic.

"Hello! How can I- ah!" You slipped on a bag of flour, falling on your back into an explosion of white powdery mess. You hear running footsteps as you rub your head, raising your eyes. 

"Whoa, are you okay?" You hear a crisp voice, young and comforting. "Gotta be careful! I-I-I mean, I'm pretty clumsy myself and-"

You see the source of all the mumbling and rambling. A boy of your age, with dark hair. A blue streak decorates his hair and goggles are perched on top of his head. Wide blue eyes are staring down at you in curious awe. An apron is draped over his blue shirt, and large gloves coat his hands. A red band has surfaced on his cheeks.

"Ah, h-here, let me-" He holds out his hand, stepping towards you. As he steps closer, his expression turns to panic as you watch him slip on yet another bag of flower, falling into you. He raises his head, rubbing his now flour coated hair. White powder erupted from his hair as he shook his head, rubbing it vigorously. You laughed, rubbing flour from your eyes. He smiled at you, his blushing cheeks coated in flour. Flour coated each of your clothes as you sat on the floor, laughing as he smiled gently at you. You open your eyes, smiling at him for a moment. His eyes go wide, his cheeks reddening through the coats of flour. 

"Aha- l-let me help you with that.." He stammered. He rose to his feet with his hand outstretched, taking your hand. You rose to your feet, still giggling at your little mishap. You pushed the hair from your face and blushed. 

"Thanks." You smiled genuinely.

"Oho, don't thank me! I probably made it  _worse!"_ He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Are you okay? That was quite a fall." 

"Yeah, I'm okay.." You drifted off as you met his eyes. You felt your cheeks heat up as his eyes went wide with wonder. He quickly covered up his wonder with a smug grin. 

"Well, that's good to hear." He dusted flour off himself. "The name's Varian, and yours would be..?"

"Uuuuh...." You stammered, unsure of yourself. He tilted his head, shrugging slightly.

"Well, _uuuuuuh,_ it was very enjoya-"

"(Y/N)." You finally spoke. "M-my name is (Y/N)."

"Well,  _(Y/N)_ is definitely a better name than  _uuuuuuuh_." He admitted, taking your hand in his. "Pleasant meeting you, m'lady."

He kissed your hand as you flushed red, his eyes raising to your flustered gaze. He chuckled, smirking. "This is definitely better than getting bread in my village."

You smiled widely, brushing your hair behind your ear. He let your hand go as you regathered yourself. "Would you like some b-b-b-b-bread?"

He chuckled slightly, looking up at the ceiling questionably. "That is what I came for, isn't it? Ah, yes. I guess our flour mishap threw my mind of schedule. Eh, dad won't mind. As long as I bring the bread back. And, besides, the flour mishap was fun, y'know?"

"Aha!" You nodded, still flustered. You held up a loaf of bread, smiling slightly. "B-Bread?"

"Thank you!" He said in a somewhat sing-song tone. He felt around in his pockets, grabbing coins and placing them on the counter. "There's your payment, m'lady. Now, I should be off. My dad and I live off in another village, so I better get this off to him. I'll see you again though, (Y/N). Dang, such a pretty name. I'll have to wrap my tongue around it. Well, I'll see you later, m'lady!" 

"You're still covered in flour!" You reminded him.   
"Eh, I always look strange anyway. I can just tell them that it was the price of meeting a lovely lady." He smirked at you as he reached the door. "Farewell to thee, m'lady."

He gave a small bow as he reached the door, and walked out. The bell dinged to alert you of his departure, and you leaned dreamily on the counter as you watched him walk away through the window of the bakery. You walked to the door, leaning in the doorway as you watched him depart, running through the streets as the sun began to lower from the sky. He looked back at you one last time, a gentle smile on his face as he did. He turned, taking off once more. You smiled softly, watching as the sun set over the ocean. You turned back into the bakery, flipping the "open" sign back around. It's face now read  _"Sorry, We're Closed."_

That sign had been there forever. You had painted that when you were little, and your father was so proud of you for it. He'd hung it up in the window as you beamed at him, and the two of you watched the sun rise that morning. Any visitors to the bakery had complimented your painting skills, and it always made you and your father so happy.

  
You walked back up the stairs, grabbing a bucket that you'd fill to put in the bathtub to bathe. It may be cold but you were accustomed to these conditions.

-

 

You lay in the bathtub, smiling dreamily to yourself. You couldn't get the boy or his name off your mind, and it drove you wild. You grabbed a towel from beside the bath, wrapping yourself inside it as you spun around the room. You spun into your bedroom, collapsing on your bed as you smiled to yourself. You quickly dried off and got dressed again, slipping back down into your desk chair. Your hands searched through your drawers and pulled out your pencils and notebook. Now you had inspiration on what to draw.

Your pencil marks formed his picture, his smile captured in the page as you smiled back at the drawing. You wrote his name in your best and dreamiest hand writing.

 

_Varian_


	2. Freedom Deserved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian's father is unsure about his constant trips to Corona, and tells him he will be taking the trips from then on. Varian begs his father to allow him to keep making the trips, and ends up spilling the truth to why he is so eager for these supply runs.

"Dad!" Varian shouted into the house. "I've got the bread."

"Good job, son!" Varian's father smiled, turning to face him. His smile turned to a frown as he saw his flour coated son. "Good grief, Varian, what on earth happened?"

"O-Oh, this?" Varian gestured to himself. "It's a new style. I call it, wait for it: 'Le Flour'. Whaddya think, Dad?"

"I think you need to stop trekking flour into the house. How did this happen?" He asked.

"I'm going to go clean myself up and then you can ask  _ **all the questions you want, dad!**_ " His voice's volume doubled as he walked out of the room, to allow his father to hear him. 

-

Varian looked in the mirror, frowning. He ran his hands through his hair, combing out the flour. He heard his door open as he leaned his head down, continuing to comb his fingers through his hair.

"Son?" He heard his dad speak from the doorway.

"Sorry dad, can't talk. I'm busy." He told him, dodging any incoming questions.

"Combing your hair like a girl?" His father sounded slightly agitated.

"Okay, dad-" Varian began, looking at his father's reflection in the mirror. "Combing your hair is not a  _girl_ thing. And, besides, there's nothing wrong with girls so I don't know why you said that with that amount of disgust. You know, being a girl wouldn't be that bad actually, dad. Ever wanted a girl? I'm only messing you, I'm not transgender!"

"Not.. what?" His father asked in confusion.

"Transgender. I just made it up." Varian said smugly. "It means being a boy, and wanting to be a girl, or vice versa! Ha! Wow! Dad, I'm a genius!" 

"Yes, son. But-"

"Maybe I should write a dictionary with my own words."

"Son-"

"A personal dictionary!"

"Varian!"

  
Varian turned to his father, who seemed slightly more agitated than before. "Oh, yeah. Yeah?"

"Why were you covered in flour?" He asked.

"Well, I mean, I went to the bakery.." Varian began.

"And?" 

"Well, the baker fell over their own feet and I fell as well and we accidentally popped a bag of flour. We were covered." Varian laughed at the memory. His father frowned.

"I've met the baker." His father frowned. "He isn't clumsy at all."

"Guess he was having a bad day, oh well." Varian laughed awkwardly.

His father folded his arms, shaking his head. "Varian, I think I should make these trips instead of you. You're not doing them efficiently enough, and you might get sick on the trip through the mountains."

"What? No!" Varian turned to face his father. "Dad! Y-You can't do that!"

"I'm doing it to protect you!" His father told him.

"Yeah, well I don't need protecting." Varian folded his arms stubbornly.

"Why are you so eager to do the supply runs now, Varian?" His father asked.

"Maybe I just like getting out of the house sometimes!" Varian told him, hoping to convince his father.

"That's not good enough." His father shook his head. Varian grunted frustratingly. His father began to make his departure. "Just give me a reason, Varian, and I might let you go back! If you don't give me a good reason, I'll do the trips myself and you can find other times to get out of the house---"

" **There's a girl!** " Varian yelled in frustration. His father froze, turning slightly from in the doorway. Varian's tone softened slightly. "There's a girl, okay dad? And I kinda like her, and I just-- Okay, I really like her, dad! And maybe I'm not in love but I'm willing to learn to love her! So---"

His father turned to him, a gentle smile on his face as he saw Varian's red flushed face and stubborn posture. "Oh, Varian."

 

His father walked over to him, pulling him into a tight, yet gentle, unexpected hug. Varian froze for a moment, before hugging him in return. 

"Your mother and I met that way, you know." He told Varian. Varian's eyes went wide. 

"Mom?" He said.

"Yes." His father confirmed. "She was the tailor's daughter in the kingdom, and I was the blacksmith of our village. I traveled across the mountains just to see her smile again. One day, I made her a ring. Well, you can guess where that went, can't you my boy? Then, one day, along you came. You were tiny, you couldn't even wrap your hand around my smallest finger." He separated from Varian, smiling at him as he knelt down to his level. "You look just like her. Not only that, you have her stubbornness and, by the sounds of it, her charm. I love you, Varian. And she loved you too."

"I love you too, dad." Varian hugged his dad around the neck, beaming. His father chuckled, hugging him in return. He separated from him, rising to his feet. "But marriage? Come on, dad! We met once! I just kinda like her a lot and wanna see how things check out, y'know?"

"I know, son." He smiled. "Why don't you bring her up here one day? You could really impress her with that magic of yours."

" _Alchemy,_ dad." Varian laughed slightly. His father chuckled, shutting the door on his way out.  

Varian slid into his desk chair, hurriedly grabbing his pencils as he pulled a scrap piece of paper. Alchemy wasn't his only talent, after all.

 

He held up his finished artwork, smiling gently. He captured your smile perfectly within the pencil lines on the paper. He hung it above his desk, still smiling.

"I hope we feel the same way, (Y/N)."


	3. Unsure Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You start to wonder if maybe Varian was just hardcore friend-zoning you before you knew him properly, but his mixed messages aren't helping either. Your father has returned and it has been a week since he last came to get bread, but he returns and he's forced to project a friendly demeanor instead of romantic, just so your father wouldn't suspect his interest in his only daughter.

"It would be awkward if you didn't feel the same way, of course."

 

Varian's captured image didn't respond to your comment, as you sat cross legged on your bed talking to the drawing like a psychopath.

"You just... I just wish we could... love each other!" You sighed dreamily, throwing half your body off the bed. "Be like a couple, y'know?"

Of course, no response again. Your mind began spinning into fantasies as you lay on your bed with little to do.

 -

_He brushed your hair from your eyes, making you blush. His gentle gaze met your lips with temptations running freely. His lips brushed past your cheek, meeting your ear as he whispered._

_"I love you."_

_You turned redder, feeling him retract from your ear. He gazed longingly at your lips, gently pressing his own against them. You pulled your arms around his neck as his arms traveled around your waist. You smiled with a slightly drunken happy moan into his lips, feeling him smirk. You feel him-_

_-_

**"Varian!"**

  
"I'm up- I'm up!" Varian groaned slightly, shooting up in bed. These dreams keep haunting his nights, filling him with wonder and desire and he doesn't want it. He doesn't want sexual fantasies. He just wanted to know her. It had been around a week and, of course, they were running low on bread. Varian smirked to himself at that realization, throwing his blankets off and pulling himself out of bed. He decided that he was going to ask you out that day. Nothing could stop him. He was ready.

-

You pulled your apron over your head as you walked into the doorway, watching the sun rise over the ocean. You smiled, flipping the sign once more. Your father walked up behind you, placing a gentle hand on your shoulder. He smiled. 

"I'm so glad you chose to work in the bakery, (Y/N)." Your father spoke kindly. "And I'm glad you made friends."

 

The morning buzz began as usual, several dozen customers rushing through and getting bread. You fidgeted restlessly through it all, until you saw him.

He was looking around, and eventually met your eyes. He smiled brightly, waving over the small crowd of people.

"(Y/N)!" He exclaimed. You smiled back at him, waving. The line died down and Varian met you at the counter, the two of you exchanging smiles. 

"(Y/N, hi! Hey, I-" His eyes flickered to your father, who had just entered the bakery. He froze up, but still smiled at you. "I--- was wondering if I could get some... bread? Please?"

"You two know each other?" Your father asked, and you froze as well. You smiled slightly.

"Oh, papa!" You chuckled nervously. "This is Varian. I met him when you went away." 

"Nice to meet you sir!" Varian shook your father's hand. 

"You two get along?" Your father asked."

"Me and (Y/N)?" Varian sweated. He didn't want to come off as trying to date his only daughter. "Of course! She's a very good friend." 

You feel your heart sink. Has he labelled you as nothing but a friend? It hurts all of a sudden. You didn't expect much after a week but, hell, that hurt.

"Yeah.." You agreed after a moment. He looked at you and his expression turned to concern. He saw that you looked hurt, and he thought back on his sentence. Was it worth the cost? Convincing her father that he didn't love her while convincing her the same thing? Her, the one that matters most? He pulled in a deep breath, and smiled.

"But, y-y'know, you never know how things turn out!" He shrugged. "Not suggesting anything, sir, but I'd love to get closer with her!"

Your eyes went wide as you looked back at him. He winked at you, a smirk on his lips. His glance moved back up to your father. "I-I'm probably holding up the line!" 

"Of course!" You took a loaf of bread, gently handing it to him. "Here you go!"

"Thank you!" He grunted a bit as he attempted to find his coins. He pulled them out after a while, placing them in the jar on the counter. "Well, I'll see you two later!" 

As he walked back down the line, he spotted Cassandra. She was eyeing him up with an odd sort of glare, and frowning. The kind of glare that says: "If you so much as move I will actually murder you."

Varian turned to Cassandra, a smug smirk on his lips. "Imma get me, A  _woman._ "

He took off through the door as Cassandra turned to you. Your father had gone out back, and she smirked at you. 

"Now what was that about?" She pointed her thumb out the door.

You laughed slightly, rolling the dough. "It's nothing, he's just a bit of a flirt."

"But.. you like it?" She tilted her head questionably.

"I love it." You admitted, shaking your head as you met her eyes. Her eyes widened in surprise. "He's so cute and charming and just... ugh!"

"Got yourself a little prince charming there?" She grinned. "Tell you what: I know the kid. He used to flirt with me, but we became friends after I fell for someone else. Trust me, the princess and I will throw in a good word for you."

"T-The princess?" You stammered in shock.

"She's my best friend, we talk about  _everything_ together." She told you as you put the dough in the oven. There was no one behind Cassie, so you weren't bothered about taking time to talk to her. "Trust me, we'll get him to spill any tea he might have."

"Tea?" You tilted your head.

"Gossip." She explained. "But anyway, I'm  _sure_ he has a crush on you. I can tell when he's falling for someone before he knows it! Trust me, we'll make this happen!" 

"Thanks, Cassie." You beamed, giving her a ready made loaf. "Fresh from this morning!"

"Ah, your the best. And no problem!" She dropped her coins in the jar, departing for the castle.

 

-

 

"You will not believe the tea I have for you!" Cassandra burst into Rapunzel's room.

"Ooooooooh!" Rapunzel exclaimed. "Talk to me sister!" 

Cassandra plonked down on Rapunzel's bed, grinning. "You know the baker's daughter?"

"(Y/N)? Of course! I met her once!" She exclaimed, thoughtfully nodding. "Why?"

"She has the biggest crush on-"

"Eugene!" Rapunzel gasped.

"No, not Eugene you worrywart."

"No!" Rapunzel told her. She pointed out the door. "Eugene."

Cassie glanced out the door. Sure enough, not ten seconds later, Eugene walks over to the door and leans into the doorway. "Hello ladies, you need anything?"

"Nohohohohohohohohohohoho! Thanks honey!" Rapunzel pushed Eugene from the doorway, shutting the door behind him. She plonks herself back on the bed, looking excitedly at Cassie. "She has a crush on...?"

Cassie looked around, then whispered. "Varian."

Rapunzel gasped. "No way!"

"Yes way."

"Aw! That's so cute! They'd be such a cute couple!" Rapunzel explained.

"And I think he likes her too, so here's what we have to do..."


	4. Efforts of The Royal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra and Rapunzel found out about your heavy crush on Varian, and are determined to get you two to fall in love. Not that there's much for them to do, but oh well. Varian admits to his crush on you, and while Cassandra gives advice for the romantic side of the relationship, Rapunzel convinces Varian that maybe he should strengthen his friendship with you before he begins becoming more romantic.

Cassandra leaned on the table, grinning at an oblivious Varian. The black swan was ready to strike.

"So, Varian." She smirked. "How are you?"

"Awesome." He beamed at her, a light in his eyes. "I get to stay in the castle for a few weeks! I delivered two loaves of bread to dad so he could last, and he said that if he needed any more he'd take the trip himself! I get to stay in  _the_ Castle! Isn't-- Isn't that amazing?" 

"Yeah!" Cassandra laughed. "That's great! And, excuse me for asking, but why are you staying?"

"My friends, of course!" He laughed as if she were stupid, turning his back on her to continue his work. She nodded.

"Okay, but would it be for one particular friend?" She asked curiously. "The... baker's daughter.. perhaps?"

"Ohohohoho, you---" He grinned, biting his lip and shaking his head. "You are ... teasing me?"

"No.." She grinned, walking towards him. "I just think you should try and move forward with her." 

"I was going to!" He spoke quickly in defence. "The other day! In the bakery, I was going to ask her if she would like to go somewhere with me. So we could just be free together for a bit, I don't know. But her dad was there. And I know how defensive fathers can be of their daughters, so I freaked out. I didn't know what to do, so I just told him we were just friends and left it at that."

"Well, you know what." She began. "I heard from Eugene that a really great date is taking your lady out on the water on the princess's birthday."

"Why?" He asked.

"You're seriously telling me you've never seen the lanterns?" She smirked.

"No..." Varian answered cautiously.

"Holy hell. I guess it'll surprise you both then, won't it?" She grinned, walking out.

 

-

 

Varian paced excessively today, and was frowning a lot. He looked up at Ruddiger, who scurried up to him. He pulled Ruddiger up over his shoulders.

 

"Okay, Ruddiger, so what do we do?" He asked the critter. He made a few chattering noises but no coherent response. "Should I ask her out? Should I ignore my feelings and bottle them up to the point of no return?"

  
He waited for a response from Ruddiger, before he nodded. "The first one, huh?" 

The creature nodded. "Yeah, I thought you'd say that."

Ruddiger made a bit of laughter, and Varian took him from his neck and held Ruddiger out in front of him. "I mean, what am I supposed to say? I barely know her and being the most beautiful person I've ever seen isn't really a great source for why I want to ask her out, y'know?"

Ruddiger nodded intently, before Varian sighed. "Should I take it slow? Get to know her, Ruddiger?" 

Ruddiger almost shrugged in response. Varian threw himself on the guest bed that the queen had given him. Ruddiger fell with him, squishing into the bed beside him.

"What do I do?" He groaned loudly. 

"Maybe you should get to know her first?" Rapunzel's voice was sourced from the open doorway. Varian sat up to see the princess leaning in the doorway with a cheerful expression. "Hello, Varian."

"P-P-Princess! I-I mean, er, Rap-p-punzel!" Varian stuttered. His face was red. Had she heard him? Of course she had, she had responded after all. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Every word." She said with a kind smile. Varian's eyes went wide as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Oh.. aha." He said awkwardly. Rapunzel giggled a bit and took a seat on the bed next to Varian. Ruddiger scurried up beside her, snuggling up beneath her hand.

"Look, Varian." Rapunzel looked at Varian with a calm demeanour, presenting a gentle smile. "I think you should take it slow. Give her something small and sweet to hint at your love, but don't be too forward yet, okay? You don't want her to turn you down because she thinks you're only there for her looks. Give her the time of day, let her fall in love with your personality too."

"Well, if she did fall in love with me it would be for personality, wouldn't it?" Varian asked. "I-hi mean, what is there to me in terms of looks anyway?"

"Varian!" Rapunzel was almost offended. "You are a very attractive young man and just because I'm not attracted to you because I'm married and because you're more like a son to me or Cassie isn't into you doesn't mean she doesn't think you are the cutest thing on the planet!"

Varian turned redder, making Rapunzel laugh. She ruffled his hair. "Oh, Varian. Listen, you're growing up. You're 17 now and it's time to expand your surroundings!"

Varian gave Rapunzel a gentle smile. "Thanks Rapunzel."

She kissed his forehead, returning his smile. "You can do this,V." 

With that, she stood up and left Varian and Ruddiger to their own devices. Varian pulled the drawing of you he had done from his bag. He made sure to take it with him.

"Okay, Ruddiger." Varian exhaled deeply, staring at the drawing. "I think I have an idea."

 

-

"Good morning!" Varian spoke cheerfully as he walked into the bakery, setting the bell off.

"Hello!" You responded in a sing song tone. "How can I help you today?"

"Can I get.." Varian looked like he was considering things. "Some time with you?" You looked up in shock. Varian rubbed his neck awkwardly. "You know, just to hang out maybe? So we can get to know each other better?"

"You go have some time with your friend, my little sunflower." Your father told you. "I'll handle the bakery for today."

You smiled at him, wrapping your arms around him. "Thanks, papa."

You looked at Varian. "Follow me!"

 

You began running up the stairs. Varian chuckled, running up after you. You swung the door open, walking into your room. 

"Sorry it's a mess, I don't usually have friends over..." You smiled awkwardly. 

"O-Oh this is a mess?" Varian asked, laughing slightly. "Oh, (Y/N), sweetheart! My room is  _so_ much worse than this. This-this is  _unbelievably clean_ t-to my standard, that is."

Varian looked around, wandering through your room. He looked around at your drawing plastered walls, approaching your desk. He looked down at your desk, brushing a few pieces of paper aside. "You're an amazing artist!"

"Thank you, I-" You turned to him when you realised what he was close to finding. Your drawing! "Oh, Varian- don't-!" You tried to speak quick enough, but you were too late. 

He stared at your uncovered drawing, his cheeks flushing red. "Oh.." 

You winced, thinking of an excuse. Instead, you just muttered: "You weren't supposed to see that..."

"Why not?" Varian looked up at you, his cheeks still red. "It's a really good drawing."

"Well, it's embarrassing!" You admitted sheepishly.

You rubbed your arm, avoiding eye contact. Was this the end? Was he going to think that you were a freak? 

Varian looked at you with concern in his eye, sadly looking down as he thought of a way to make you feel better. He looked up in realisation. 

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better," Varian began, feeling around in his pocket. He pulled out his folded drawing, showing it to you. "I drew you, too."

You looked up at his little sketch, making you blush. He smiled, turning red himself. You chuckled. "See why it's embarrassing?"

"Not really anymore.." Varian smiled sheepishly. 

 

The two of you shared a moment of silence. Varian's confidence rose in the moment, making his heart rush and his blood curdle. 

  
"Hey," Varian said, breaking the silence. "We're friends, right?"

You looked at him questionably. "Of course, why?"

"I-I just don't have many friends." Varian admitted. "I mean, I have the pri-  _Rapunzel,_ and Cassandra and Eugene, but not anyone else. It's just nice to know I have another friend. And, heh, who-who knows! Maybe w-we can be ... m-m-more than.. that."

"More than... friends?" You asked.

"Y-yeah!" Varian agreed.

 _'So much for taking it slow'_ Varian thought. He looked at you as you parted your glance from him. 

"H-Hey.." Varian spoke quietly. "Can you meet me, tomorrow? At the docks?"

"S-Sure!" You responded. "But lets just hang out for now, okay?"

"Yeah, of course!" Varian laughed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as you see, I've made Varian a bit older than he probably is. It's because I didn't know if Varian/Reader smut would be considered child pornography. So by openly stating that he is over the age of consent then it is definitely not Child Pornography, kk?


	5. Glowing Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/B/F) (your best friend) is the daughter of a tailor, and makes sure to make you a beautiful dress for the price of free for your "date" with Varian! She really is the greatest, isn't she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/L/N) Your/Last/Name  
> (Y/F/C) Your/Favourite/Colour  
> (Y/B/F) Your Best Friend

 

 

"Thanks for doing this for me, (Y/B/F)."

"Girl, I would do  _anything_ to see you get a man!" (Y/B/F) grinned. "Now what do you think?"

You spun around, letting the (Y/F/C) dress twirl and fly around your ankles. You laughed gleefully, jumping excitedly into your friend's arms.

"I love it!" You squealed. You spun around, hugging (Y/B/F) tightly around your arms. "You're amazing! Thank you so much!"

"Girl, just go get your boy!" (Y/B/F) giggled, letting go of you and pushing you out of the door.

"Okay, okay!"

 

You approached the docks, nerves striking your heart. What if this was wrong? You started having second thoughts about this.

No. You promised Varian that you would turn up.

Varian was leaning against a post, and spotted your silhouette in the trees.

"There you are!" Varian laughed, standing up straight. "I-I almost thought you were going to bail on me!"

 

You emerged, your dress blowing slightly in the gentle breeze. The little girls in the town square had done your hair respectively to your length. You saw a band of red paint itself across his fragile face, making his freckles pop from his face.

"I..." Varian struggled. "Whoa.... you look.. ah-amazing! You're so beautiful!"

"Thanks!" You smiled, pushing a stray piece of hair from your face.

Varian smiled, holding his hand out to help you into the boat. "Ladies first!"

"Where are we going?" You asked.

"Seeing if my friend has good judgement." Varian answered.

You frowned. "Is this your boat?"

Varian went quiet. "I borrowed it from a friend."

"What friend?" You asked, turning to face him.

"No idea, but I'm sure they'd want to be my friend if they gave me the time of day." Varian seemed to get quieter near the end of his sentence.

"Wait, what?" You faced him fully. But he wasn't looking at you anymore. He was looking at the sky, with a light in his eye.

"So they _do_ still do this." He spoke softly, before chuckling. "I mean, I'm glad, because if they didn't do this anymore I would've brought you out here for nothing!"

"W-what?" You turned to look at the sky.

Lanterns.

Your eyes widened at the sight of them. Your father had never allowed you to go on the boats before. Only from your window did you ever see them. It wasn't the same as this. The water made it just that much more magical. They were lit with a glow as they were released over the lake, and you could see the princess and her family on the balcony, where they had released the first lantern.

"Whoa." You exhaled.

"It’s a special thing to me. I've never seen them before, and seeing them with you is s-special! A-a-and I know that you've probably seen it before but I j-just... I thought it would be nice, y'know?" Varian rambled.

"Varian..." You sighed softly, smiling at the sky. "It's perfect..."

 

Varian hesitated, taking your hand in his. You noticed that he wasn't wearing his gloves, revealing how small his hands really were. They were soft and fragile, lacking calluses or scratches which was, of course, what you assumed they'd be like: damaged, broken skin. You turned in his direction, scanning his figure with your glance.  He averted his gaze from yours, before allowing his vision to slowly meet your eyes once more. You felt yourself leaning slightly towards him subconsciously, and he placed a gentle hand on your face. He watched as your eyes fluttered shut, and he gently pressed his lips to yours. 

You felt a rush. His lips were slightly chapped, but their intentions were soft and their movements against yours were ever so gentle. He used his arm to support his weight as he leaned further into you, and you threw your arms around his neck. Varian lowered the two of you so your back was on the boat's floor, and you giggled slightly. He broke the kiss to stare into your eyes, a light of happiness brightening them. 

"Hi.." He said breathlessly. You giggled, booping his nose.

"Hi there, dork!" You spoke quietly. You pecked his lips, before you were shocked by shouting at the docks.

"(Y/N)? Where are you (Y/N)?" Your father's voice called from the dock. Varian scrambled off you as you sat up, waving towards the dock.

"Here papa!" You called, smiling. Varian started paddling towards the dock as you shared a small smile with him. 

The two of you reached the dock as you fixed your hair, and Varian emerged from the boat. He held out his hand to help you up, and you took his hand. You  hugged your father, beaming into his embrace.

"Papa, Varian took me to see the lights on the water!" You exclaimed. "Isn't he just an amazing friend?"

"Yes, he is." Your father said. You turned to Varian with a gentle smile and a small wink. "But I'd say it's about time the two of you get to your respective beds and have some good sleep."

"Of course." Varian bowed respectively with each name. "Mr. (Y/L/N), m'lady."

And he disappeared into the dark. You smiled as your father put an arm around your shoulder, walking the two of you through the woods. "Come on, my pretty little sunflower. Let's go home."


	6. Hey guys!

Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long! I'm going to be totally honest with why I didnt continue this and that's because I went through an abusive friendship with someone, and the majority of this year has been writing emails to the school dean about the fact that this guy abused over 12 students.

I feel like I've grown up a bit from Varian, but this is one of my best fanfictions so I'll keep it going and end it at the 10th chapter. I hope your year went better than mine did, and hopefully 2019 can be my year!

During the year I have sort of moved on, becoming more absorbed in BTS and "To The Edge Of The Sky". My profile after this fanfiction will probably be made of BTS fanfictions or TTEOTS fanfictions, but being in the Disney fandom was wholesome to say the least!

I saw all your kind comments about my works, and it really made 2018 better. I'm working on Chapter 7 I think? Being a 14 year old queer with anxiety and mental age issues, those comments really made me feel better.

If you guys want to talk more personally with me, I'm very active on Instagram. My main account is @140503_at.dawn, while my personal is @181338_ddaeng, and my art account is @_ocean_sauce_.

Peace out,

Min Min ♡


	7. Tendrils of Heartstrings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your father has left for another week, and you and Varian have a heart-to-heart conversation about what the hell this relationship is going to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to note that in the past, relationships were known to move very fast. Examples of this are Rapunzel and Eugene, but they're in a Disney Movie so we can never know, and Eliza and Alexander Hamilton, who married after 3 weeks into their relationship. So this story is going to go rather fast.

Varian entered the bakery, browsing for a moment. He looked around, smiling at you. You hadn't noticed his entry, so he decided to make his advance.

You finished up washing the dishes and wiping the bench, only to feel a pair of arms pull themselves around your waist from behind. In a moment of fear you grabbed the nearest rolling pin and spun around with your eyes shut, swinging the rolling pin in the direction of the source of these mysterious arms. Your rolling pin - your very  _ **heavy**_ rolling pin - impacted with your "attacker"'s head and sent him to the floor unconscious. You opened one eye, eyeing Varian's limp and unconscious body on the floor. You gasped, rolling the rolling pin on the bench.

"Varian!" You cried. "Oh god! I am so sorry!" 

You knelt down by his body, rolling him onto his back. You draped his upper body over your lap and cradled his head in your arms. His temple was bleeding. That must have been where you hit him. Your thought process ran riot.

_"Oh god, what if I killed him? My only chance of love, this beautiful boy, I had just **murdered** him. How could I? I'm a heartless, soulless, freak!" _You thought.  _"We're going to have to have a funeral and everything and I won't be able to attend because I will have been labelled a **murderer** **!**  You disgusted, twisted-!"_

"(Y/N)?" Varian's dreary voice shocked you from your thoughts. "Ah-"

He breathed sharply, touching the blood on his forehead. You cried. "Don't touch it! It'll only hurt more!"

Varian blinked at your defensiveness, smiling slightly. "Hey, clockwork! How are you on this fine morning?"

"Clockwork? That's new." You giggled slightly. 

"I'm the clock, and your the clockwork." He told you.

"I do all the work while you obsess over time?" You tilted your head.

"What? N-No!" Varian chuckled. "It's because I don't work without you. I can't function properly, I...  _break_ _down_."

You stared lovingly at him. He placed his glove-less hands on your face and pulled you down into a kiss. This kiss wasn't the same as the one in the boat. It was soft, shy, and calming. You shut your eyes, feeling the touch of his lips and his hands on your face. You eventually broke the kiss, leaving Varian lingering for a moment. His eyes fluttered open, revealing his beautiful ocean eyes.  He smiled at you, sitting up. He stared into your eyes, his cheeks turning red.

"I'll get you something for your forehead." You told him. You ran from the room, hurriedly searching through your bathroom. You found bandages in the cabinet, hurrying back into the bakery. 

"Here." You told him. "Follow me. The bakery may be closed now, but it's not that enjoyable to sit in here."

You led him to your room and sat him down on the bed. You began gently bandaging his forehead, occasionally meeting his eyes once more. Each time you did, he had a gentle smile on his lips. Eventually you smiled back at him, tilting your head. "What?"

He continued to smile, pushing your hair from your face. "You're so beautiful. I-I-I-I just... I-I don't deserve you."

"You deserve better than me." You told him. 

"No one can be better than you!" He told you. He almost looked unhinged. "O-Okay? N-not the princess, n-n-n-not Cassandra, n-no one! N-no one can be better than you and you should know that. B-because you are so unbelievably perfect that you... y-you should be cherished, okay? And the whole of Corona should know that you are a-actually an amazing person and that looks--- looks aren't e-e-e-everything on a woman. Even though you have a beautiful face it means nothing if your heart is just a--- a---- a pit of death and unhinged insanity waiting to be taken off of it's leash, waiting for the chance to---"

He met your eyes once more. His eyes held what he had said,  _unhinged_ _insanity_. You placed a hand on his face, stroking his cheek with your thumb. He shut his eyes, breathing deeply. He looked up at you, his eyes calmed to a sympathetic tint. 

"I-I'm sorry." He spoke quietly. "I-I-I guess I'm not as 'perfect' as you once thought, huh?"

"I don't care." You stated plainly, standing up and advancing towards your closet. You spoke to him despite the fact that he could only see your back. "You can decide yourself whether you prefer to avert your eyes or not."

"W-what?" Varian looked up at you. You started stripping down from your dress, undoing all that needed to be undone and untying anything that needed to be untied. He blushed, staring at your now bare features. He covered his mouth with his hand, still staring. You pulled your nightgown over your figure and turned to face him, smiling at his flushed features. You approached the bed, taking a seat on the mattress. You sat cross legged and gestured for him to come towards you.

Varian nodded, shuffling towards you on the bed. You reached around him and untied his apron, pulling it over his head and hanging it on a hook on the wall beside your bed.

You mumbled quietly. "Arms up."

Varian obeyed, putting his arms in the air. You grabbed the bottom rim of his shirt, pulling it over and off of his body. You wrapped your arms under his, hugging him gently. He didn't hesitate, hugging you in return. He pulled you down into the bed, pulling the duvet out from under the two of you and pulling it over your figures. You snuggled into his embrace, feeling the warmth in his chest. 

"What are we?" You asked him. He looked at you, opening his eyes. He was a little taller now. He'd grown up since the crisis that hit Corona three years ago, but his face was still as adorable, despite the slight maturity that had hit him. He smiled gently,  using a free hand to play with your hair.

"We are..." Varian began, looking at you thoughtfully. "Happy, tired... and .... in love."

You smiled at him, shutting your eyes as you nuzzled into his bare skin. "I don't know how to tell papa."

"We can give him a while." Varian spoke quietly, still gently massaging your hair. "We can allow him to get to know me better without knowing I'm your... partner... and then, once he starts catching on that you have feelings for me, we reveal the fact that we are partners now."

You nodded, drawing figure eights on his chest. "You have good ideas."

He gave a shit-eating grin. "It's from all the _science_." 

You snorted, giggling into his chest. He smiled at you, waiting until you looked up at him. He kissed your forehead, making you blush slightly. He pulled you closer to him, watching you intently as your eyes fluttered shut from exhaustion. He chuckled slightly, smiling gently. 

"It  _has_ been a long day, hasn't it?" He murmured quietly. He pecked your forehead once more, leaving a gentle smile on your lips.

"Goodnight, (Y/N)."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually so pure that it just fUELED ME WITH LE FLUFF HASJAHWHDYBFEWD

**Author's Note:**

> WWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FIRST VARIAN X READER!! AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH I LOVE HIM


End file.
